Businesses or other entities may communicate with users, individuals, customers, vendors, component manufacturers, merchants, etc. for various purposes. An organization that solicits business may use contact lists to organize and manage such communications. Computer systems may facilitate the management of contacts, such by providing electronic contact data or lists that can be shared within members of the organization. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to improve such systems have been realized and are described herein.